Never Alone
by rpgplayer658
Summary: Joshua and Charlie were both lost souls with nowhere to go, but what happens when these two desperate souls reach out to each other for company? They become inseparable friends who both need each other to fill their void. Now nothing can tear these two apart. Rated T Just in Case.
1. Charlie

I do not own Silent Hill

* * *

My name is Joshua Shepard, and I was accidentally killed by my brother, Alex, when I was nine years old. He had buried the memory of my death, and kept on trying to find me, and get me out of this town, but once he figured out the truth, he faced the facts and left along with Elle and Wheeler.

I am going to admit it sucks being dead; not only are all of my friends gone, but they became monsters and never manifested as children like I did. I never could figure out why I was able to keep two forms, but I didn't really care.

My parents were here, but I didn't want to talk to them after I learned that they were going to kill Alex; I knew that they felt guilty for how they treated him, and he even forgave them both, but I just couldn't even look at them anymore; they tried to apologize, but I was angry at the fact they only reason that they treated Alex badly was so that they wouldn't feel as bad for when they were supposed to have killed him! So I left Shepherds Glen, crossed Toluca Lake, and ended up in Silent Hill just to get away from them; I was dead anyway, so I didn't have to abide by anyone's rules anymore, which was the only good thing about being dead.

While getting away from my parents was one reason why I decided to just roam around Silent Hill; the real reason was that I was alone and I didn't want to be restricted by my parent's rules anymore. Eventually, I ended up in the southeastern region of Silent Hill, and it had what you could have expected; broken roads, torn down buildings, abandoned houses, an occasional hippy (Oh wait, that's everyone is this town), and missing posters. The only real difference in this part of town was that it rained a lot, but that was more of a bad thing because that was when the monsters came out more; they didn't attack me because I was a manifestation of the town, but they still scared me to death (No pun intended).

After walking around for I-don't-know-how-long, I sat down on the ground, and I out at the lake.

"Man, I'm bored…" I said. "I wish there was someone I could talk to."

I tried not to show it, but I was more so sad than bored; I really did not want to be in this town; I wanted to be with Alex, Elle, and Wheeler, but I knew I couldn't go with them because once you're dead, you can't come back.

I got up and I began walking away from the dock, but then I heard someone that sounded like a little kid crying. I looked around, and I saw a little boy about six years of age, looking out at the lake.

"I miss you, Daddy…" He said, sobbing.

I started feeling bad for the kid as he was clearly needed more help than I did, so I decided to approach him to see if I could help him any.

"Hey," I said. He jumped when he heard my voice; he seemed pretty shy, but I knew better than to leave him alone in this kind of place. "My name is Joshua Shepard, what's yours?"

The kid was silent for a good minute before finally answering, "Charlie… Charlie Pendleton."

"Charlie, huh?" I responded. "That's a nice name, Charlie…"

"Yours is not bad either, Joshua…" Charlie said, giving a small smile.

"Just call me Josh…" I said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Josh…" Charlie responded. "I'm guessing you're dead because you can see me."

"Yeah," I replied. "It sucks doesn't it?"

Charlie nodded, I could tell that he didn't really being either as we were both in the same boat; we were both lost souls that had nowhere to go, because of this, I felt that I needed to stay by his side.

"You want to stick around with me?" I asked. "I was actually getting kind of lonely, and it looks like you need someone to talk to as well."

"Yes, please!" Charlie answered, gleefully.

"Great," I responded. "Now where in this town do you want to go?"

"Anywhere but here, I guess we could go to the South Vale district." Charlie answered.

"Alright," I answered. "Let's stop at Jack's Inn, I'm tired of walking."

I wait for Charlie to get up, and once he was ready to move, we started walking.

On the way to Jack's Inn, we started conversing.

"What do you like to do for fun, Charlie?" I asked.

"I like working with cars with my Dad when I was alive, and I enjoyed playing catch with him, and flying kites." Charlie answered. "What about you, Josh?"

"I used to play with my army toys, I like to draw, hang out with my brother, Alex, I like photography, reading comics, and I am fascinated with bugs, especially the spider."

"How old are- excuse me, _were_ you?"

"Nine," I answered. "And you?"

"Six." Charlie answered. "If you don't mind, Josh, can you tell me how you died?"

"Alex woke me up in the middle of the night, and he took me out to the lake, we got into an argument about who was better, I showed him my ring that Dad gave me, he called it a piece of trash, and he wouldn't let go of the ring, I tried to tug it away from him, but I slipped and I hit my head on the edge of the boat, and I drowned." I answered.

"So it was an accident?"

"Yeah," I answered. "Alex got sent to a mental hospital, and when he came back, he forgot that I had died, but once he remembered, he told me that he was sorry, and he gave me his pocket light, and the ring."

"Did you forgive him?"

"Of course I did!" I answered, brashly. "It was all a stupid accident, and it all wouldn't have happened if we weren't born in Shepherd's Glen."

"Why?"

"Long story, I don't want to talk about it." I answered. "What about you, Charlie? How did you die?"

"The same way, but I was murdered on purpose." Charlie answered. "Can we save this for later, please?"

He was only six, I couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk about. "Yeah, sure." I answered.  
"Thank you…" Charlie responded. "It's just hard for me to tell it while walking."

"I understand…" I said, placing my arm around his shoulder. He was about a couple feet smaller than me, it was honestly like walking with a little brother or something.

I began to look around the area, and I found that we had reached Jack's Inn.

"We're here." I said.

"Are any of the doors open?" Charlie asked.

"If not, we can just steal a key." I answered. "It's not like anyone stays here."

"I guess…"

We ended up taking a key from front desk, and we used it to open the door.

"Well, here we are." I said.

Charlie immediately lied down on the bed; he seemed to be getting comfortable.

"I don't even remember the last time I lied on a bed." Charlie stated.

"I guess when you're dead, time means nothing to you." I said.

"Looks like it…" Charlie said, sitting up.

"Do you want to talk about how you died now?"

"I guess…" Charlie answered. "I was kidnapped by a bad man named, Patrick Napier, he forced me into his van, and he… he… did things to my body that I don't even want to know."

"What do you mean?" I foolishly asked.

"He started undressing me and-"

"Never mind," I interrupted. "I can guess what happened just from that."

"Thank you…" Charlie responded. "He then threw me in a bag, and he threw me in the lake."

"What ever happened to him?" I asked.

"My Dad lost everything after I died, my Mom left him forever, and he got in jail on purpose to kill him." Charlie answered.

"Did he?"

"I don't know the details, but I think he did…" Charlie answered.  
"Serves him right…" I said, bitter.

"My Dad was actually here a few weeks ago, he was being transferred to another prison but the bus crashed and he ended up here. He was being tortured by visions of me dying, and when he finally killed the Boogeyman that was torturing him, he saw me briefly and I told that it wasn't his fault that I died, and then he left…" Charlie said, now on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I missed my Daddy…" He answered. "I don't want to be here, I want to be with him and Mommy, but I can't…"

Charlie was now crying up a storm; I felt bad for him; he was only six and he had to face with the fact that he was dead, I had to do that too, but the major difference between us is that he was murdered, and I was killed on accident.

I crawled up onto the bed, and I pulled him into a comforting hug. I had never done this kind of thing before, but I felt like this was the right thing to do.

"I feel the same way." I said, holding him. "I just want to see my brother again, but I know full well that I can't unless he comes here, and I know that he wouldn't do that."

"Why can't the clock just turn back?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know…" I answered.

"Please, don't leave me alone…"

"I won't…"

"Promise...?"

"I Promise…"

Charlie started falling asleep (Yes, even though we are dead, we can still and need to sleep) and I tucked him in. I then climbed in to join him. I then made sure that he felt safe, and eventually, I fell asleep with him holding on to me like if I was a teddy bear, and I wondered why this world was so cruel to us.

Eventually, I started drifting off to sleep, but before I could fall to sleep completely, I said to the sleeping Charlie: "I won't leave you alone." And then I was out like a light.

* * *

Yeah, I decided to something Silent Hill related while I slowly write my other story bit bit, but this will fill in the slots for a decent bit.

I had just recently thought about Silent Hill, and these two characters always depress me because of their tragic ends, especially Charlie.

There was a fic that came out years ago that sort of had this same concept, and I thought that maybe I should give it a go. I do like to think that these two could be friends, so I decided to kind of try it on my own.

I actually have an idea where it might be possible to save these two while having the events from the games still occur, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Don't be afraid to review, I can take constructive criticism.


	2. Mary

I do not own Silent Hill

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and I found that Charlie was still asleep; if this was like any other day for me (if I was alive), then I would have turned on the TV, but I knew that if I tried to turn it on it would be in vain; I couldn't even remember the last time I watched TV, but it was par for the course at this point.

Charlie groaned, and he soon woke up. "Good morning." I said, out of the bed.

"Good morning, Josh…" Charlie said, rubbing his eye.

If I was still alive, I would be about 13 years old, but I had no idea how old Charlie would have been, but I really didn't care all that much. As far as I was concerned, we were both kids; and we were going to remain kids for all eternity.

"Can we go walk outside, Josh?" Charlie asked, getting out of bed.

"You sure?" I asked. "There could be monsters out there."

"They won't attack us…" Charlie stated.

"I know," I responded. "But they still scare me…"

"Which one is the scariest?"

"Probably the one that carries a giant knife around, the one with a pyramid shaped mask." I answered. "I call him the Bogeyman, but I get the feeling that there is more like him, just with a different name."

"What does he do to people?" Charlie asked.

"He's sort of like a judge and executioner." I answered. "Which one are you afraid of them most?"

"The Bogeyman, but it's different from yours." Charlie answered.

"How so?"

"This is one carries a sledgehammer, and it also has more expressions like that of an insane serial killer." Charlie answered, shaking a little. "My Dad was able to beat him, but it wasn't easy; he almost died so many times."

"I think most people who came here either died or almost died." I responded. "Alex went through a lot of close calls himself."

We both looked down at the floor; it was clear that we both missed someone who was important to us.

"I wish I was more aware of my parent's treatment of him." I admitted. Charlie looked at me confused. "I mentioned that I was spoiled, right?" Charlie nodded. "Well, me and Alex got along greatly, but I always let my parent's treatment get the better of me, maybe if I was more self-aware of then Alex wouldn't be feeling such pain."

"It's the same for my Dad…" Charlie looked out the foggy window, and his tone was very that of a distraught child. "I remember him saying that the world stopped turning for him the moment my smile left this world."

"I wish we could leave this town…" I said, slumping down in a chair. "Even if they couldn't see us, just being near them would be good enough for me."

"I agree…" Charlie responded.

"The worst part of it all is that if I hadn't died that day, then Alex would have been the one to die that year…"

"What do you mean, Josh?"

"Shepherds Glen, don't laugh, has a ritual that needed to be performed by the four founding families: The Holloway's, The Fitch's, The Bartlett's, and The Shepherds."

"What was the ritual?"

"To kill an offspring of one the founding members; it's easier if you don't have a sibling." I answered.

"That's wrong!" Charlie yelled.

"And they would agree… except for Judge Margaret Holloway, she was the only one who didn't feel guilty for killing her second daughter…" I responded.

"So most of them felt bad?"

"Yeah."

"Who was chosen to be sacrificed?" Charlie asked.

"Dr. Finch and Mayor Bartlett only had one child, Joey and Scarlet…" I begin to frown; as I was remembering the days I would spend with Joey, and how I always thought that Scarlet was odd for always staying inside and playing with her dolls.

"Were they your friends?"

"Yeah…" I answered, as tear fell from my eye. "Joey was one of my best friends, he always loved gardening, and we would often play in that same garden, he was a really good friend…"

"What about Scarlet?"

"I didn't know her as well, she was kind of a loner, she would often stay holed up in her house and play with her dolls, she never really came outside to play with us, but she was pretty nice, when you got to know her." I answered.

"What about the Holloway's?"  
"They had two daughters, Elle and Nora." I answered. "Elle and Alex were friends since they were kids. In fact, Alex would usually only hang out with Elle, he briefly ignored her in high school, but they started hanging out again just as quickly. I think they both like each other in that way, if you know what I mean?"

Charlie and I both laughed, but then he asked about Nora.

"Nora was older than me by a couple years, and I will admit that she was really pretty. I actually took a picture of her reading the book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." I admitted. "She liked the caterpillar in that story."

Charlie took all this information in; which wasn't easy for him due to his age. Then he asked the question I hoped he wouldn't have asked: "How were they killed?"

"Joey was buried alive; Scarlet was dismembered; Nora was strangled; and if things went "right" then Alex would have been killed by drowning." I answered.

Charlie was shocked with how gruesome these deaths were, and I couldn't blame him at all. "If you have learned about the ritual before they were all killed, what would you have done?" Charlie asked.

"I would have warned them all." I answered. "And if they didn't believe me, then I would have warned Alex and Elle, and I would try to convince Judge Holloway to not go through with it. I would have done something."

"If Dad had known where I was taken, then he would have been there in a heartbeat." Charlie stated.

"We will never know…" I added. "But it does make you wish that it was possible to bring back the dead."

We were both talking about our problems for a while, that I actually forgot what was the original question.

"What was your first question before we went on this tangent?" I asked.

"If we could go walk around outside." Charlie answered.

"Right!" I exclaimed. "Well, let's get walking…"

Charlie beamed, and he ran to my side immediately.

"Josh…"

"What?" I asked.

"Is it okay if I hold your hand?" Charlie asked. "It makes me feel safer."

I was surprised to hear this request, but I smiled and answered: "Go ahead, buddy…"

Charlie grabbed my hand, and we both walked outside.

As we walked around outside, we saw some monsters, but they mostly ignored us, and we just ignored them as well. But then Charlie started tugging at my sleeve, and I looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a woman over there, Josh…" Charlie answered, pointing at someone.  
I looked where he was pointing, and I saw a woman casually walking to Rosewater Park.

"Should we follow her?" I asked. It was the first adult I had seen for a while, and I was wondering what her story was.

"Yeah…" Charlie answered.

I nodded, and we followed her to the docks; staying a good distance so that she couldn't hear us. She stopped at bench, and she took a seat.

"Even if this place isn't exactly the resort town I visited with him, it still brings back nice memories…" She said. "I wonder how James and Laura are now? Laura is probably full grown at this point, and James is probably leading a new life with her, at least I hope so…"

She made it sound like she visited this place when it wasn't an abandoned, and I was getting more curious about her. I began to walk closer to her, but she heard our footsteps, and I flinched back a little; while Charlie hid behind me.  
"Who are you two children?" She asked.

I backed away; keeping Charlie behind me.

"You don't have to be afraid of me…" She said, sincerely. "My name is Mary, what's yours?"

"Joshua." I answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Joshua." Mary said, smiling. "And you are?"

"Charlie…"

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie…" Mary then scooted a little in her seat. "Why don't you two take a seat?"

She seemed to be nice enough. I decided it was safe to trust her, and I took her up on her offer. Mary wore a dress that had pink top and a white skirt with some flowers on it, she was also really pretty, it made me wondered what happened here.

"Excuse me for asking, but are you dead, ma'am?" I asked, cautiously.

"I am…" Mary answered.

"How did you die, Miss?" Charlie asked.

"After my trip here with my husband, I got an illness that was incurable and it would have killed me in three years. James tried to find a cure himself, but to no avail, I was beginning to push everyone I care about away, including him, eventually, James couldn't take seeing me suffer anymore, and for taking away his freedom, so he killed me a week before the illness would have." Mary answered.

"You sound like you're not mad at him for doing so." I stated.

"I'm not…" Mary responded. "James was able to accept his crimes, and before he left town, I told him that I wasn't mad at him because I wanted to die, but he insisted that I didn't, and that he killed me because he wanted his life back, but I then asked, "If that were true, then why are you so sad?" I then told him to go on with his life, and he buried me here, let's not go into that."

"You seem happy to be here, ma'am." I said, confused.

"It may not be the same place James and I visited, but this whole town is my special place, and I wouldn't haven't any other way…" Mary said, smiling. "I remember us coming down to this lake, and all we did was just stare at the water for hours on end, you may not be able to understand, but it's just the simple things that are most beautiful."

I didn't understand how staring at the water could be fun, but I did understand that the simplest things are what stick out to us.

"I wish I had the same feelings." I responded.

I told her about how I dyed, my family's history, and how I just want to leave this town so I could see Alex.  
"I'm sorry that happened to you, Joshua…" Mary said, as she came closer to us. "What about you, Charlie?"

Charlie told his story, and Mary could show nothing but a pained expression. "You poor things…" She said. "Why don't you two follow me?"

"Where are you going to take us?" Charlie asked.

"To Lakeside Hotel…" Mary answered.

"Is it still standing?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

I then realized I never told her my full name. "In case you're wondering, my last name is Shepherd." I said.

"And mine is Pendleton." Charlie added.

"My maiden name is Shepherd, but my married name is Sullivan." Mary said, smiling.

"I wonder if we're related in some way." I joked.

"Maybe we are, but Shepherd is not that rare of a last name." Mary responded.

We all laughed, and we began to walking to the hotel.

"Are there any more like you, Ms. Mary?" Charlie asked.

"Just Mary is fine." Mary said, smiling. "One shows up every now and then, but he usually just shows up for a day."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I never asked." Mary answered. "But he seems like a good guy."

Charlie then started crying all of the sudden, and we both stopped to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong, bud?" I asked.

"It just that Mary reminds me of my Mom." Charlie answered.

"Oh, I didn't mean to bring back sad memories." Mary said, as she got closer to Charlie.

"It's fine…" Charlie said, wiping his tears. "It's just I really want to see my parents again…"

Mary then embraced Charlie, and started comforting him. "Shh…" She said. "It's okay… if you both want; you can stay with me."

"Can we?" I asked.

"Of course you can…" Mary said, still comforting Charlie.

I then ran to hug her, and I began to cry as well. "Thank you, Mary…" I said, embracing her.

"You are welcome," Mary responded. "Now, let's get going you two…"

We both regained our composure, then we both grabbed her hands and we continued our trek to the hotel.

* * *

This is probably going to be at least one more chapter for this story, I really just wanted to give these two characters some happiness, but if you guys want to see something, just let me know and I'll try to put it in this story. But until then, this is going to be the plan for this.


	3. You're Not Alone

I do not own Silent Hill

* * *

When we had finally arrive at the hotel, night time had hit, and we were all exhausted.

"I'm beat…!" I said, tired of walking.

"Me too!" Charlie responded.

"Laura had to walk as well, and she was also tired after making the trek." Mary said, panting.

We all took a second to catch our breaths. Once we were breathing steadily, we all headed inside. Mary took us to the dining room; we weren't hungry or anything, but she wanted to come here for some reason, and we just followed. There was a piano in the corner of the room that still looked functional. Mary sat down where the piano player would sit, and she smiled.

"Can you play, Mary?" Charlie asked.

"A little…" Mary answered. "James used to listen to me play all the time. I wasn't very good, but he liked to hear me play. He was a good husband; a little surly at times, but deep down he was a very sweet guy."

"He sounds like it." I responded.

"He was a good husband, but I wasn't really a good wife." Mary said, sadly. "When I was sick, I convinced myself that I was a monster, and that they should have just killed me. James tried to be there for me, but I just yelled at him to go away, 'that I was a monster', and that I wanted to die, but when I immediately regretted saying that as I told him that I was sorry, and that I didn't want to die… I must have caused him so much suffering…"

I was beginning to feel sorry for her; she didn't deserve to be here, but here she was, still feeling bad for causing her husband so much pain. Charlie hugged her; he wanted to comfort her, and so did I, but I didn't know what to say.

"Oh, Charlie, you don't have to worry about me." Mary said, caressing his head. "I'm fine, now…"

"Don't say that," I said, in a pleading tone. "Because it isn't true…"  
"Joshua…" Mary gave off a surprised looked, and she just smiled again. "I guess you're right…"

"What happened to James after you said that?" I asked, curious.

"He started seeing me less, and he began drinking." Mary answered. "Every time he saw me, it made him sad to see me in a deteriorating state, but he also began to contempt me for being a burden for him. When it was finally time for me to head on home, it wasn't because I was getting better; it was because I was about to die, and they wanted me to be at home when it happened; and that's was when taking care of me was becoming such a burden for James, he decided to just end my suffering. He put me into the back of his car, and he was going to drive off into Toluca Lake so he could be with me, but he forgot that he killed me on the way, and an illusion of a letter from me manifested, and that's how his journey started…"

"God, poor guy clearly wasn't in the right state of mind." I said, shocked.

"No he wasn't, but I already told you what happened to him." Mary responded.

"I hope he is happy now…" Charlie said, now sitting right next to Mary.

"So do I…"

Mary smiled, and I began to wish that we could just stay with her; she was like a mother; not the one who would spoil their kid, the kind that would be a friend and guide. I walked up to the piano, and I asked: "Can you play for us, Mary?"

"Sure…" Mary answered. "But I'm still not very good."

"That's fine," I responded. "I just want to hear you play."

Mary smiled, and she started playing. She was right when she said that she wasn't 'very good', but it was still nice to listen to. Charlie then fell asleep on Mary's shoulder, and she stopped playing so she could have lay on her lap.

"Mom, please don't leave me alone…" Charlie muttered.  
Mary and I smiled, and she place her finger to her mouth, indicating me for me to be quiet. I nodded, and she picked him up, and we exited the dining room.

"Where do you stay?" I asked, silently.  
"In Room 312," Mary answered in a whisper. "It only has one bed, but I can just sleep on the couch."

"That would be nice." I responded.

I then looked at Charlie, and he seemed so comfortable in Mary's arms; it was actually kind of cute to watch.

"You really are like a mother."

"Thank you, Joshua…"

"You can just call me Josh."

"Alright, Josh…"

We both smiled at each other; it really did feel nice meeting an adult that wasn't my parents.

"Is it really alright if we stay with you?" I asked.

"Of course…"

"To be honest, I just want to see my brother again…" I admitted.

"I know…"

"I wish that I wasn't a Shepherd…"

"You can't change who you are…" Mary said, somberly.

"I know…"

"Don't wish anymore, Josh."

"Why?"

"It will only hurt you more…" She answered, sadly.

"I just want to move on and go to heaven." I admitted.

"This isn't heaven, and I'm not an angel, we're just souls who are stuck in purgatory, but you what…?"

"What?"

"As long as you have someone with you to keep you company, then you are never truly alone."

I looked at Charlie again, and all I wanted was to be by his side, like how my brother was before.

"You're right, Mary…" I said, smiling.

Mary looked down at me, and she smiled brightly.

We eventually got to Room 312, and Mary lied Charlie down on the bed; he began to cradle himself, and I couldn't help but smile.

"He didn't deserve to die…" I said, as my smile faltered.

"No he didn't…" Mary responded. "It sounds like his father went through more suffering than even James did."

"Yeah…" I yawned.

"You tired?"

"A little…"

"Why don't you go ahead and lie down," Mary suggested. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

I nodded, and I lied down right next to Charlie, who was just now waking up.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No…" Charlie answered. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

I remember saying something like this to Alex one time, and I remembered that he gave me a pocket light so I would feel safe. I then found myself going through my pockets, and I eventually found it.

"Here," I said, handing him my flashlight. "If you get scared again, just turn it on."

"Thanks, Josh…" Charlie turned on the light and he seemed to be feeling a little better now. Mary heard what he had said, so she sat on the bed and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Will you listen?" Charlie asked, holding the light to his chest.

"Of course we will." I answered.

"Well, I told you both how I was kidnapped, right?"

We nodded.

"Well, I was having a bad dream about what he did to me."

"But when you were in my arms, you seemed calm." Mary stated.

"It started off good at first," Charlie responded. "I was in my parent's kitchen; I was talking to Dad about what should we play when we get home; my Mom was cooking breakfast, and I was just talking to my Dad, but then it went dark, and I saw him…"

"You mean the one who killed you?" I asked.

Charlie nodded. "But he didn't just kill me…"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked.

I looked at her sadly, trying to warn her that she wasn't going to like the next thing she heard.

"He was attracted towards kids…"

"You mean he was a pedophile?!"

Charlie nodded.

"Oh God, don't tell me he did _that_ to you?!" Mary asked, afraid of the answer.

"He did…" Charlie answered.

Mary looked down in shock, and I couldn't blame her. "Did they ever find him?"

"They did after he took another victim." Charlie answered. "He was found guilty, and he was put in jail. My Dad then got himself arrested so he could enact his revenge, but it didn't make him happy…"

"Revenge doesn't solve anything…" Mary responded. "But nevertheless, he deserved what he got."

"I agree." I said, bitter. "Anyone who would that to someone like you, is nothing but sleazy coward!"

Charlie tugged at my shoulder, indicating me to calm down. "Sorry…" I said.

"It's okay…" Charlie responded. "I'm glad I met you, Josh... If I hadn't, I would still be crying near the lake, wishing that I was with my Dad."

"I'm glad I met you too, Charlie…" I admitted. "If I hadn't, I would still be wandering around Silent Hill all alone."

Charlie hugged me, which surprised me a little, but Mary gave an expression that told me to 'just go with it', so I hugged him back.

"Can we just stay here?" Charlie asked.

All of the sudden, the illusion of the room got bigger, and another bed was added.

"Of course we can…" I answered. "Right, Mary?"

"Right." She responded, as she got in the other bed.

From then on, this hotel room became our homes, we still walked around the town occasionally, but we usually just spend our days outside the hotel, and not on the streets of Silent Hill. Even though we were all dead, we slowly became something like a family, and we all agreed that we will never be alone again.


End file.
